My Racer Boy - Rex Racer x Oc
by JustAFanGirl99
Summary: Rex Racer left everything behind when he decided to disappear...Including a girlfriend. Rated T for some mild swearing and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**_Quick Disclaimer, I do not own Speed Racer or any of the characters except Alex. All rights go to Andy Wachowski, Lana Wachowski._**

 ** _And I am basing this on the 2008 movie rendition of Speed Racer, not the cartoons_**

 **— Flash Back —**

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the Mach 5 while Rex was relaxing on the side as we waited for Speed to finish up school and take him home…although I don't think we'll get him home right away because while Rex and I were talking to Momma Racer about going to the track after we dropped Speed back home, I saw a little scruff of black hair in the corner of my eye and I just knew Speed was listening in.

As I was off daydreaming for a minute, I turned my head to see little Speedy come around the car and jump into my lap in the front seat. "Take it your'e ready to go?" Speed just nodded his head to Rex's obvious question and took my arms around his waist and snuggled closer into my chest, as I put my head on his shoulder and giving him a quick peck on the cheek as a greeting, but he quickly wiped it off. "Hahaha good to see you too Speedo!"

"Oh c'mon Al…you don't just go around kissing me all you want"

"Stop being a whiner Speed…and I don't go around kissing you all I want…" I replied with a growing smirk on my face "I go around kissing your brother" I take a sneaky glance over to the drivers seat and also see a smirking face on the man I love.

"EUGH…Alex! That's just gross. It's bad enough that you do it at home…"

Me and Rex just started to chuckle at the cute little boy on my lap that I just ended up squishing into my arms further.

The car got silent again until Rex broke it "How was school?"

"Fine" Speed replies a bit dully

"Are you going to the track? Mom said you were, you don't have to drop me off, I can just go with you guys" Speed says a bit excitedly.

Rex replies just shaking his head "No way"

"Oh come on, take me with you, come on, pleeeaase"

"We can't Speed, Pops would kill us"  
"He doesn't have to know, I won't say anything, no body will know. Come on, Please Rex, Al, Please, Please, Please-" His mouth at this point was covered by one of my hands and muffling the sounds of he pleading and Rex sends me a playful look "-Please, Please, Please, Pleeeeeaaassse?" Speed mumbles the rest in my hand and a bit louder for the two of us to hear. Rex and I share a quick glance at each other and communicating with our eyes. He takes a deep breath in and out and sighs

"Are you wearing the socks?"

Speed answers by putting his foot up on the dash board and pulling up his pant leg revealing the red knee-socks that we called Lucky and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Rex sighs again and finally gives into Speeds constant pleading and says "Okay. But if you roll us agin, this'll be the last time…Deal?"

"Deal…"

 **— Flash back end —**

I whip my head to the right as I see the white Mach 5 racing car whoosh past the stands full of cheering people. I'm sat with Pops on my left, Momma Racer next to Pops, Trixie next to Mom and Sprital on my right with Chim-Chim while Sparky is in the racer tower _(I actually don't know what it's called)_ communicating with Speed throughout the race.

I watch the cars in deep thought and go into another flash back of being with both Rex and Speedy

 **— Flash Back —**

"OH YEAH! Come on! Rex, she's beating our butts…hurry up will ya?" I hear a young Speedy call out to his older brother who he is sitting on to reach the wheel to steer.

"Yeah. Come on Rexy, your'e lagging behind. Are you trying to make your brother like me more, because it is possible. Isn't it Speedy" I say teasingly and thankfully Speed caught on and played along,

"Yup. That's right Alex." I could practically see the playful glare that Rex had on his face.

I could see the red Mach 4 in my rear-view mirror just coming over the jump that I just passed.

"How the hell did you catch up so fast?!"

"It's all Speeds fault darlin' "

"Wow. That means I gotta up my game"

I punch the gas pedal more and cross the finish line with Rex and Speed literally just behind me.

I get out of my black and purple T-180 that Pops made me a while after I started to date Rex and said I wanted to race too…let's just say Pops was MORE than thrilled to make me my own car…and I couldn't possibly say no. Leaning against the side of my baby, I see my guy walk up to me "Ha. I won" I stick my tongue out and he traps me with his arms and comes closer to me, just barely leaving enough room between us. "Humph. So you think that Speedy would like you better than me, huh?" I just smirked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, not noticing the presence of the Mini-Racer.

"Oh. I don't know…maybe"

"You know i'll have to punish you right" He says in his low husky voice that makes shivers go up my spine.

I start to lean in closer to him, teasing him with my lips just touching his "I guess so Mr. Racer"

He smirks against my lips and closes the distance in-between us. " **God! I love this man so much"** is all that's going through my head as our lips move in perfect sync.

A small throat was cleared and shocked us, so we pulled apart, now finally acknowledging that Speedy was in fact, still there and waiting for us to stop so we could go home.

 **— Flash back end —**

A small tear ran down my face as I remembered the good times with my one and only. I look down and quickly wipe it away and focus on the main race in front of me. Sprital and Pops both put down a stop watch at the same time as Speed comes past. "Jeepers! He could really do it, Pops! He could really do it!…What if he dose it? What if he does it Pops?" Both Pops and I just Grunted in response "I don't know if I can watch this." Sprital says and hands the binoculars to Chim-Chim…but quickly takes them back and continues looking at the race. I watch him silently but look to my left and see Trixie in a daze…I guess this day is just full of flash backs. I think I may know whiten she was remembering too.

 **— Flash Back —**

I was in the shop with both Pops and a sweaty and hot looking Rex fixing up one of the engines for a car as Speed came in, in his little red car with a skinny girl at the back of it.

"Hey Rex, Alex"

"Hey Pops."

"Hey Speedy" Me and Rex chorused

"Who's your friend?"

"Her name's Trixie. She's in my class"

"Hi" a cute little voice said

"Pleasure to meet you, young lady" Pops said courtly.

"Hey Pops," Speed started "A guys told me to give this to you…says he was a big fan"

"Oh-ho. A fan, is it? Well it's not everyday we get people with such good taste around here…Where is he?"

"He was in a hurry, driving a '68 Fendersin…Sweet set of wheels" Suddenly, Rex stood up wide-eye "Let me see that"

After putting his ear to it, he flew towards a broom and broke it in half, and set them both in it so the car was in reverse. We all went to the edge of the garage as the car went out on the street and blew up…right in front of us.

Rex pulled me into his arms as if trying to protect me from it. We all stared wide-eyed at where the car once was.

"Cool Beans" Both me and Trixie chorused at the same time. She looked back at me and we smiled at each other.

 **— Flash back end —**

Speed was nearing the end of his race and was nearing the finish line. But yet again…another flash back hit me like a ton of bricks…and it wasn't a pleasant one

 **— Flash Back —**

"Can I come with you Rex?" I heard a quiet voice on the other side of the door I was leaning on. "Not this time Speedy"

"When are you coming back?" That broke my heart.

"I don't know. I don't know…Hey. There's something I want you to have" I heard a faint clack of something I knew to well.

"But the Mach 5's your car" Yup…that was it.

"Not anymore" At this point I could handle listening to any more, so I went away from the door and to living room where I saw Pops on a bar stool and drinking. I made a cup for myself and went back to my room I shared with Rex.

*knock knock knock*

The door opened to Rex's silhouette with a bag. I took a big gulp of my whiskey and set it down on the bed stand and sighed…I refused to look at him.

Rex came in with shutting the door behind him, and sat down next to me on the bed we shared, along with everything else.

"Al…" I couldn't respond or look up, knowing that he was leaving and knowing him as well as I do, not coming back.

"Alex…?" I just sighed in return. He 'humphed' and placed his hand around my right cheek and guided my head so I would look at him in the eyes.

"Alex. Please talk to me…" I could hear the sadness and broken-ness in his voice as he spoke. This was just as hard on him as it was on us.

I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. They just came out like waterfalls and spilled down my cheeks and onto his hand. He quickly pulled me into a hug that held literally all of his love that he had for me he kept kissing my head and whispering sweet nothings int me ear as I balled my eyes out and pleading him to stay. "I can't. I'm sorry love. I love you like nothing else in this world and always will…'till the end of time itself" I looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and he wiped them away. "I love you too Rex, my love" He slowly lowered his head and closed the gap between us. I didn't hesitate in kissing back with all the love and passion I had. And it was all for him. He pulled back for air but I quickly leaned in with my hands behind his neck bringing him closer to me for another kiss. I wasn't letting go so easy. When we pulled apart, I was on his lap and our foreheads were leaning against each others and panting heavily. "I will come back to you. I promise."

"Rex-" I sighed "-please don't make a promise you can't keep." I said standing up and walking to my desk.

"But I will. I will no matter what. I'm not asking you to wait forever. Just maybe a couple years or s-"

"A couple years!? What are you doing Rex that will take a couple years!?" I said angrily.  
"I-I-I can't tell you that Al…"

"And why not!?" By this point I was yelling

"BECAUSE YOU MEEN TOO DAMN MUCH TOO ME! -" he shouted. I jumped back in fright. He never raised his voice infant of me…This must be really important "-just like the rest of the family…" I let out a long sigh.

"Fine-" His head perked up immediately. "How long do I have to wait?…how many years are we talking here?"

"10 years…" he states trailing off at the end. I stared at him wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"That's a bloody long time Rex" I stated matter-of-factly

"I know. I know…but it might even take less than that Al…then we can be together again…I promise"

"Okay Rex…" I pause to take a deep breath as tears began to fill my eyes again "…I guess this is it then…For a while I suppose. I love you, you fucking Idiot" I said with a genuine smile and tears in my eyes. He ran up to me and hugged me once again and held me like I was his life-line. I kissed his head that was buried in my neck and all I could hear was sniffles. After a bit, he let go and looked calmed down. I got on my toes and pecked his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead (something I used to do when he couldn't sleep) and walked him to my door with his bag and said good bye for the very last time.

Time went by and I hadn't heard from Rex in ages…not that I was expecting him to contact me. I mean, he was still racing, so that was a plus. We were all gathered around the TV where we were watching the Casa Cristo race that Rex was competing in. As the race went on and we were each silently cheering him on, the worst possible thing happened right on the screen. All I saw was smoke behind the reporter. My eyes were as wide as they could go and my face horror struck. I couldn't take it anymore…I ran up to my now lonely room and cried…and cried…and cried…and that's when Speed can rushing in and crashed into my arms balling his eyes out onto my chest as I did the same on his head. We were just a big, sobbing mess.

I stayed in my room for weeks. I didn't move, I didn't eat. Speed was the one to get me out of my room and bring me back to how I used to be.

Speed cam up to me and hugged me "You know Al…" I looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah Speedy…"

"Before Rex left, he told me "One day, people might say things about me, but no matter what they say, I just, I hope you never Believe 'em"

I looked down at the boy in my arms and a stray tear ran down my face. I wiped it off, hugged him as tight as I could and whispered a small 'Thanks Speedy' in his ear.

 **— Flash back end —**

As I watched Speed go, I could see him racing a ghost of the red Mach 4 car that Rex used to drive along this track. I looked up at the lap record that Rex currently holds and see that Speed was going to beat it. I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched, but released as I saw him slow down. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Rex's legacy lives on.


	2. SORRY!

First of all…I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I'm not gonna lie and say I have been busy, I have just been INCREDIBLY lazy…and because I don't really know how to use this website very well, I will be moving this story to Quotev (This is another Fanfiction website - for those who don't know), and i'm doing this because it is so much easier for me to cooperate with without getting frustrated…so if you want to continue reading this, just go to Quotev (it'll still be under the same title - but username has changed from JustAFangirl99, to BelleWinchester)

So once again sorry for the major delay, I am currently working on the next chapter since I will be on holidays from school after Friday. Thank you so much to everyone who has waited very, VERY patiently for the next chapter…it will be up some time


End file.
